


Sissi

by Terfle



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Sissi in poetry





	Sissi

Death stalks the halls

He spies through walls

His prey he observes

With Elisabeth he falls.

Alabaster skin and raven hair

He looks to touch, he longs to dare

She teases and flatters but keeps aloof

Her days become a recurring nightmare.

Stays her figure slim

It matters not to him

He wishes to possess

As her spirit dims.

Elisabeth ends her grief and her sorrow

No light or laughter to beg, steal or borrow

He grasps for her hand, her heart and her life

For Sissi there will never be another tomorrow.


End file.
